Batman Origins
by DcNightJustice3
Summary: Ron parents die seven years ago by a murderer psycho path when he was a teen, he want revenge and he got it. Now Ron left Middleton, the hurt and anger of is parents death. He need to find himself to be different so the criminal will be fear by a bat. Now he back home seven years later to be The Batman.
1. Chapter 1 Rise of The Baman

A young 21- year old Ron Stobbable stepped out of the hatch, strolled down the short stair that led to his ever faithful friend Wade load, as he walk out of the plane. Wade had been Ron with Ron since the beginning of his teen years. Wade smile his kind, gentle smile at Ron as he opened the door to the pure black limo that he would be driving Ron home in.

"Welcome home, Ron," Wade greeted.

"It's good to be home, Wade." Ron enter the limo, avoiding the people around him that were asking question about. Did he and Kim had a fight? So he left Middleton. Do he knew Kim doing mission solo? How is he doing since his parents die? And trying to grab a hold of him.

They drive to Ron Manor that Ron brought from his naco check in his teen's years. They reached the Manor. Wade stepped out of the car and opened the door for Ron.

"After you, Ron." Wade extends his hand toward the door.

Ron thanked Wade and he walked up the dark, granite steps to the door. He enclosed his fist around the cold, gold doorknob and gently open the door.

He examined the entry hallway, "Nothing's changed."

"Nothing except for you, sir." Wade took a step toward Ron and stood by him, staring at the house.

Ron chose to ignore the comment and he began to walk to the living room, and Wade followed him.

"Did you get what I asked?" Ron asked.

Wade knew what his friend meant and simply answered, "Yes."

"Good."

Ron continued to approach the living room couch as Wade said, "Ron, with all due respect, I wish to know: what are you planning? Are you creating an army? I mean, one must assume with all the equipment and..."

"Well get that soon, Wade, but not now." Ron collapsed onto the red, silk couch and turned on the TV.

"Now, I rest. For one hour. Give me until then to explain it to you." Ron flipped the channels.

"One hour to rest? You've been gone for seven years, going from place to place, working harder and harder at Japan and...where ever else you visited and you only give yourself an hour to rest. Honesty, Ron, what is going..."

"Wade was stopped by Ron who stopped changing the channels, stared at the news intensely and said, Wade, who is that?"

On the news was a picture of a woman with green eyes, her short red hair, wearing a white and blue battle suit. Kim change over the years, she don't look like herself in her teen years.

"That, Ron, is your best friend."

Ron can't believe it, that KP, she look different now, it's been seven-year and he can't recognizes his own friend. He been gone that long.

"Oh my God. Wade, I want you to record and save anything what you know about Kim that come up anywhere. Send it to my personal computer. Also, fine ever information you know about Kim.

"Yes, sir," Wade said surprise. He dared not ask why he want to know any information about Kim, though he knew Ron know his best friend about everything, since he been gone seven years he must had a lot on his mind not to think about his best friend. Wade been working with Kim since Ron been gone, like he did in his teen years.

Ron stood from the couch and looked at Wade, "and Wade the whole 'what-are-you-doing-thing, I'm becoming a masked vigilante that goes out into the night and bring justice to those that deserve and striking fear into their hearts."

Wads pause, complete shock, "is this a joke, Ron? A masked vigilante? Like a superhero?"

Ron didn't respond and he simply walked upstairs to his bedroom.

He lay in the bed for almost thirty minutes, just staring at the ceiling. Wade walked in. The two didn't say anything for nearly ten minutes...

"Ron , I understand why you're doing what you're doing and I'm not going to question it...but I have to ask...how are you going to scared them? The thieves, thugs, gang member, murderers, rapist and God-knows-what-else comes out during the night?"

Ron continued to stare at the ceiling and don't say a word for almost a minute, "that's a good question, Wade..."

"...I need a symbol. Something that will scare every one of them."

"Ron, they aren't cowards. This isn't-as they say-their fist rodeo. They aren't the type to be frighten easily Middleton change since you life town."

"I deg to differ, Wade. Criminal are the most scared people in the world. Half the things they do are because they're scared. Scared of poverty. Scared of death. Scared of life. And importantly, scared of being scared."

Ron sat up his bed and began to stroll through the mansion, Wade following right behind him. They arrived in the office, where high-pitched squeaking noise filled the room.

"What the hell is..." Ron looked up. Stuck in the room was a small black bat.

Ron face filled with a mixture of awe, delight and anger as he stared at the flying mammal.

"Wade, is the cave outside the Manor still there?"

"Yes, of course, Ron. Why do you ask?" Wade asked.

Ron left the room without a word.

Ron stopped just outside the cave. It was boarded up still, and mold had begun to grow wooden planks.

Ron stood there for a while before he notice Wade standing next to him.

"I know what the symbol is going to be...I know what will strike fear into the hearts of those that deserve justice," Ron stated.

"The Bat." Wade said.

"The Bat," Ron agree and kicked the planks in.

"Ron, I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Ron had already jumped into the hole before Wade had finished the sentence.

Ron landed with a thump but was unharmed. He looked up to Wade who was staring down the hole at him.

"Are you all right, Ron?" Wade asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Ron began to wander through the cave, he walked through the cave for minutes, finding his way by having one hand constantly touching a wall and listening to every sound he heard.

Eventually he heard the sounds of water crashing against rocks and he stopped. He was standing just above a small waterfall. Directly above him were hundreds of bats.

"This is it."

12:30Pm

"That should be the last of it..." Ron took in a deep breath and look at Wade and then to the massive cave stretched around him. Between Wade and him and special equipment, they'd managed to move everything Ron had told Wade to order, get from Wade room, or other sources. The cave was now sort of set up. Table were scattered around it, tools and other gadgets and materials around the cave. Even a sleek black, bullet proof car was there. The car had two tailfin and an AI system inside it.

"Yes, I believe that's is it, Ron. Now if it's alright, I would like to sit down." Wade was sweating profusely. It's wasn't the smartest thing in the world to carry around heavy equipment for hour's. He sat down on the chair. Stared at the bats circling around the artificial lights that Ron had set up.

Ron approach the large table he'd set in the midfielders cave. Dozen of large board of what looked to be metal lay on the table. Bulletproof Kevlar vest laid just below the table. A large black cape of an unknown material was right next to the Kevlar. Tools were scattered around.

"It's time to get to work," Ron grinned.

9:47Pm

Wade approach Ron who was covered in grime and dirt, standing over his new work table.

"Ron, it's been hours and you haven't stopped working. Not even to eat! Will you please take a break," Wade exclaimed while setting down a tray of nacos by Ron.

Wade must admit, however he was impressed. Scattered all around Ron were hundreds of bats-shaped boomerangs. They were extremely sharp on all sides.

"Not quite yet," Ron said, still standing over his work table and an unknown project.

"Please, Ron, it's unhealthy." Wade stated.

Suddenly Ron stood up straight, holding a chest shaped Kevlar vest. A large black bat symbols was right in the middle and a cape hung over the back.

"Is that your" Wade notice all the pieces of Kevlar around them, some shape like leggings, some like boots, one even looked like a mask, but all of them were pure black.

"My Costume? Yes." Ron showed Wade.

"That is truly amazing, Ron, but will you please stop and rest?"

Ron took off his shirt to expose under armor and he slipped on the black Kevlar chest.

"Justice never rest, Wade," Ron stated, already putting on the rest of the suit.

"Please, Ron, it's really starting to get late."

"That's the point Wade. Bats come out during the night. And so do the sum of Middleton," Ron put on the last thing: his mask. He turn around to face Wade, glaring at him.

Wade cover his hands over his mouth in shock of fear Ron wearing the bats Costume.

"My God."

Author Notes please review, tell me what you think. It look like the Batman is born.


	2. Chapter 2 Ron past

Seven years ago Ron past

A 15-year-old Ron was smiling as he stepped out of the movie theatre with his parent's on either side of him. "That was so good!" Ron cheered as his dad walk beside him. As they continued walk toward the parking lot.

The family approached their family car and noticed a homeless men looking them.

"Nice jacket," the man said as he approached Mr. Stoppalbe. "Real nice."

"I'm glad you like it," Mr. Stoppalbe said uncomfortable as the snacking man walk up him and his wife.

"I believe I'll take it," he said, pulling out a gun, "and your wallets and purse guy's."

"I don't think so!" Ron said, his father told Ron to stay back and take it easy. He said just take it easy man. The man was snacking and he was nervous.

Mr. Stoppable put his hand in his coat to take out the wallet but Mrs. Stoppalbe was trying to protect her husband when she saw the gun point at him. She scream and block her husband, she scream no.

Bang, bang, bang.

Ron slowly turned to see his parents, Rufus on the ground with the homeless man standing over them, gripping Mr. Stoppable Wallet. He look at the teen for the last time and ran.

He dropped to his knees between his parents. "Mom...Dad?"

"You...did you best son..." Mr. Stoppable breathed, gripping his son's hand. "We're...so...proud of you...don't be afraid, son...Tell...Kimberly...to watch out for you...make me proud..." He wheeze, squeezing Ron hands. "I love you, son..." He head fell back, his eyes closed. Ron look at his parents and Rufus die right in front of him.

Ron sat down in a Middleton police station, tears sliding down his cheek, his fist tightened. A young police officer finally came up to him and placed a coat over the boy shoulder. "It'll be okay," the office whisper, "it'll be okay..."

"Gordan!" Another office said, a fat one was walking up the two. "We got him from tonight's shooting. Joe Chill."

"Hear that, son?" Officers Gordon said, giving a sad smile to the teen. "We got him."

Ron didn't respond, still his fist ball up tight, staring down at his shoe. He just loss his parents and his buddy Rufus. Ron don't know when he will smile again.

"Ron! His best friend voice echoed through the police department as Kim ran straight toward her best friend.

"Ron, are you okay? She said in a crying voice she took Ron hand.

"I'm so sorry Ron." She whispered as Kim pull him into a tight hug.

Kim helped Ron to his feet, she was worried about her friend, he just loss his family. Kim took him out of the police station, to were her family was waiting for them to take them home.

The sun was shinning on a beautiful, Friday morning. One person was not smiling on the ground of Middleton Memorial Cemetery. Kim stood in a black dress, clinging to her best friend arm, he was looking angry at his parents grave. Ron was dressed in his best suit and tie, even he got tie on right. Since his parents death, he had been staying with Kim's family in the guest room, but everyone present could see the dark tone in his body language since his parents, Rufus die, he hadn't gotten much rest.

With disturbed Kim the most other than the day his parents, Rufus were taken was that he hadn't shed a tear, he look angry, it took him 2 weeks when Kim had to make him go to school. He was angry, yelling at Bonnie and everybody that gave him a hard time for calling him a loser, he took it at monkey, Josh. Kim had to pull him back before thing got out of hand.

Kim and Ron got into a fight, he said he need to be alone. Kim was trying to comfort him but he wasn't listening to her. He try to forget about everyone who was trying to help him.

Kim stared at Ron emotionless face as he watch the two wooden cast lowered into the ground. Kim look on, she was crying.

She want to see that carefree smile one more time. Though, she knew it would be long to get her Ron back to his old self. She lost the thought that she was unaware of the service ending and the people beginning to file away.

"C'mon, Ron, let's go home," Kim said, taking her finger with Ron's, landing him behind her parents as they walk to the possible van. Kim sighed sadly.

The ride home was made in silence, even Kim younger brother were behaving today.

"Alright, kids, we're home." Mr. Possible tried to sound cheerful as the van came to a stop in front of the house. The family climbed out of the van in silence. Kim stopped to watch Ron glare at the sky, than he walked into the house.

"He be ok, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible said, placing an arm around her daughter," just be there for him. He need your support, and us." Kim nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother in a firm hug, she let out a cry. Mrs. Possible tears finally came.

3 weeks pass since Ron parents die, life went on, but Ron emotional condition remained the same. Kim did had mission. Ron showed no emotion whatsoever when he went on mission, beat up Drakken and Shego, in his anger state. Until one fateful afternoon. Ron left the Possible house.

"Don't be afraid, son." He squeezes Ron hand tightly. "I love you, son." He hand fall back and his eyes slowly close.

Ron sat up in his room. He need to be alone from everybody, sweating heavily, eye close, just a dream. Ron growl when he had a nightmare about his parents death. To his surprise he see Yori by his Window.

"Yori?" Ron hissed, turning to see the Japanese girl sitting by his widow. "What are you doing here?"

"We have heard of What happen to you and your family."

"He deserves justice..." Ron growl, glancing at the murderer on the newspaper by his bed.

"He deserves to be behind a cell for what he did to my parents."

"Listen to me, Ron San. I know the rage that drive in you, anger, the memory of your parents in you. And one day, you find yourself wishing the people you loved had never existed in your life, you are in pain." Ron look at Yori.

"Would you become like him by doing to him what he did to you?" Yori said.

"Would you rise above Joe and bring the justice he and other like him deserve?" Ron look away as he ball up the newspaper in his hand.

"This is another way, if you is inevitable if you go though with action. If you make yourself more than just a man. You become something else entirely, a hero." She smiled softly.

"And this hero is?" Ron asked, with a nod.

"A symbol of a hero, Ron San." Yori said, "come with me, Ron," she said, leading him outside. Ron nod and went outside.

"This is your journey to Japan, Ron San. Possible San and Wade San will not find you on your journey to a path of a hero. "They must not know this. They will try to find you."

Ron sighed and glance at Yori. He nod and Yori took his hand as they both leave Middleton for seven years on his journey to be a hero.

Present

Ron remember that day, Yori took him in to find his path as a hero, now he back seven-year later. The Batman, training in Japan, learn different fighting style from Yori and his teacher. Ron was in a warehouse glaring at the thugs stealing drugs in a warehouse. He left hours ago with a shock Wade as he put on the Batman suit. He call Wade because he want Wade in on what's he was doing to become the Batman. He and Kim need some catching up to do, even if she change over the year's, he still remember his best friend, he try to forget because he was in pain about his parents death but he can't never forget about his best friend since pre k.

Batman glare at the thugs stealing drugs, he came out of the shadows, face one of the thug

"Who are you? A scared thug said.

"I'm Batman."

Author Notes, please review. Thank you for reading. I put in Ron pass of what happens to his parents death, in background of his past like Cajun Bear73 said and thank you for the reviews Cajun bear 73 and sentinel 103.


	3. Chapter 3 information on Kim

The Batmobile roared into the Cave and came to a stop on the parking turntable. Ron rose and climbed out as he pulled back his mask.

"How did the first night go?" Wade asked walking up from his sleep.

"Had a few thugs." Ron growl as he removed the cape and cowl. He stretch as he approach Wade. "Well, if I'm going to meet Kim tomorrow, I better get some shut-eye."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Ron?" Wade asked. "I mean after how you left and all Kim wasn't happy the way you left her."

"That's it," Ron growled, facing Wade so fast that he squeaked. "I want information on KP."

"Ok, Kim was ok with you having your space and need time to grieve," Wade look at Ron before taking a deep breath. "Then she found out you been missing for a long time and she had me track you down. Your tracking chip wasn't working."

"You had me chip?" Ron growl at Wade. Wade back away from Ron.

"Yes Ron, it's was for the best. Ron listen. It was to keep you safe. Kim was worry about you. We had to do it. We was worry about your safety."

"I let the chip go for now, continued telling me about Kim." Ron fold his arm, as he listen to wade.

Wade took a deep breath and told Ron everything about Kim. How she was looking for him and couldn't find him. Search every bad guy in town. Search the whole United State, but no luck. How Kim got angry because she couldn't find her best friend. Then the whole prom thing how Bonnie got to her because Kim couldn't get a date. That when Eric came and betrayed her. How Drakken and shego played her. At first Kim want to quite. Wade told her not to, how Drakken use her. So her and Wade save the world from the Diablo toys.

Then years later, her and Monique went to colleges. Kim said she need a change, so Kim cut her hair. Wade sign sadly.

"What Wade?"

Wade told Ron everything how she change, Wade made the battle suit. How she was angry and she still feel guilty of not finding her best friend. She cut her hair short and start doing solo mission. How Kim is a stripper? she told Wade need some fun in her life. She need to get her mind off Ron in have some fun. How she is angry, not her self no more.

"Stop Wade, that's not Kim." Ron growl.

"Yes it is, she change since you been gone." Ron don't want to hear it no more so he left the cave.

Police station

"In one night, Gordon," the police man eyes look over in bit of awe, "ten gang member were found tied up and begging to be sent to jail."

"I been on the force since I was young, and I have never seen this kind before. " Gordan look at the newspaper, one of the gang tie up on the board his arms up like a bat.

"We're not suppose to support vigilantism in this city Gordon."

"I think the bat exactly what we need right now. He took out ten gang member in one night." Gordon look at the news paper.

Kim pov

I decided to go my apartment after a long day of working being a prosecuted. Ron made me so angry. They way he left me. He made me do all the work by myself. Their are new villain in Middleton now, blackmask, deathstroke, scarecrow and more, all the old villains retired, tied being destroyed by me. I need a change and I need to have fun. I need to forget Ron, and I need a change, he been gone for seven years now. I need to quit my mission and do something different. I open my door and steeped inside, invited my cat in. I fed him with bowl of milk. I stop in my tracks, looking down at my counter table. The newspaper from today caught my eye. What was staring back at me is a large photograph of a thug tie up and he look like he's in a bat shape with his hands up. I need a new change in me, a new kind of identity, something with a bang. I tried of doing mission, I wanted to quit a long time ago. I quickly walked over to the closest of my bedroom, and opened it, peering at my heavy wardrobe. Frowning, I knew that there was nothing in here that can fit my new self, unless, I pulled out a long leather jacket from the closest, giving a small observation for a moment. I figured that I'll create my own new costume. I got on cutting and sewing away, then adding the finishing touches. The costume was now complete. As I put it on, I realized that it fit perfect around my body. A slow smile crept upon my lips as I looked thought the mirror.

The costume was tight fitted, clinging to every curve of my body. The black leather shone beautiful against the dim lighting.

Laughter suddenly broke out in the quiet place, for I know the old Kim would never wear something as bold as this, but now it's different. I took the whip that I created out of the leftover material and swung it around, knocking a few things over in sight, which I was happy to care. I have a new life, so it's time I give it a new beginning. I might just get a chance of pursuit from the new Batman or I might be a cat burglary. I finally made a mask in put it on my face. I look in the mirror.

The old Kim is no more and now you can call me catwoman.

Author Notes please review. Thank you ajw1970, CajunBear73, Sentinel103. Please continue to review. More reviews please thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Kim past, Catwoman Strikes

A moving shadow was enough for him to enter the museum. The moment he spent in darkness before the thief become aware of his presence was a productive one. He took in his opponent.

The first thing he noticed was that the thief was a woman. It was impossible not too. She was wearing dark, skin-tight leather black suit. She also had some kind of ears popping up form her head. They were similar to his own, but shorter and wider. He scowled displeased at the though of yet another costumed criminal. Thought this would be his first woman.

He observed her for another moment, eyes still lingering on her form. She was certainly athletic. Even from this distance he could see her curves were toned. A glance at her handiwork proved her aptitude for thievery as well, a fact that was supported by the lack of any alarm.

He decided to make his presence known as she bent over the panel connected to the jewels. A good offense may be the best defense against a woman, as he was loath to hurt her.

Batman growl penetrated the darkness. "Museum's close."

She stiffened, but didn't jump at the surprise, and rose slowly. Before she turned her body just as slowly to face him she looked at him over shoulder as one may check out someone of interest for the first time. All of her movements were executed in the most enticing manner possible. When she faced him fully, her bright eyes gave him the same study as he previous one of her. Her lips curled into a cross between a smirk and a smile.

"Meow."

Seven years ago Kim past

In Middleton was a spring day, day of spring. However it was an uncommon occurrence for a teenage to look depressed. A 15-year-old Kim Possible.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Monique what's up?"

Monique frowned, "not much I just noticed that you were zoned out, so I thought I should come over and pull you out of it."

"Thanks Monique, I don't know what I would do without you these days since." Kim couldn't finish her sentence.

Kim best friend since pre k Ron Stoppable had left Middleton with out so much as a word to Kim and her parents since Ron parents die.

When Kim had returned home from school and went up to the guest room, she found that he wasn't there, she check his house and he wasn't there. Kim call Wade to find him with his tracking chip. However the tracking chip wasn't working. Then Kim quickly tracked down each and every one of her villains looking for any clues to Ron's disappearance. None of them had anything to do with his disappearance. Finally months after he disappeared. Kim was depressed and feeling guilty.

Kim was mad and she would beat the hell out of Ron for leaving her, she understand that's his parent's die but at least tell your best friend when you leaving and not have the person worried about you.

"Kim... Kim... Kim!" Monique screamed.

"You did it again. When I see that boy I am going to hurt him."

"Sorry Monique, look don't worry about Ron. Let's go."

"Sure, Kim, but you didn't want to forget about him with the way you acted around Josh when Ron left."

Monique was referring to the fact that when Ron left town, Kim became depressed, angry at every body including Josh since Ron been gone.

Kim don't say anything as her and Monique went home. Kim thought still turn to her missing best friend.

Present

Batman didn't quite know what to make of this woman. Not only did she not seem to have any fear of him, she actually looked amused as she stood there and studied at him. This was new to him; usually there would be a chase by now, some cowering, anything familiar. At least the silence was familiar.

Until she broke that too. "I was starting to think you really were just an urban legend from the paper last night." Head to toe she gave him predatory look that would make a hunger tiger looking at a streak pround, even licking her lips slightly. "You certainly don't disappoint."

Batman took a defensive stance. "I'm taking you down."

She actually wagged her finger at him as she sauntered around the emeralds she was obviously after. "Now, Bats this is only our first date. No need to get physical so fast. I am not that kind of girl."

He dropped of out his defence, not because of what she said, more because she actually had the audacity to say it. He double his guard to compensate, not liking hostesses stripping his defended as she let her finger play with the display case. "That's far enough, Catwoman!"

If she'd been amused before she was absolutely delighted now. "Catwoman, how wonderful! I was thinking more cat burglar or black paw, but Batman and Catwoman, simple and to the point." She looked directly into his eyes. "I like it."

Batman didn't like how she automatically paired him with her. It was time to end this; he was surprised he allowed it to go for so long. "You're going to jail."

She must have caught a flash of the handcuff in his hand. "Handcuffs? How kinky. You got whipped cream in the belt too?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, he tried to snap himself out of the shock. She just a criminal like anyone else. He was bringing justice, to stop the bad guys.

She continued her playing fingers moving with more purpose now. "Don't look so shock Batman. Good girls wait for Santa to bring them presents." She was now toying with the emerald in her skilled fingers. "Girls like me see something they want, they take it."

He was upon her in second, and she was ready for him.

And so their battle began.

Batman had been unprepared. She was good, another first. Well, not technically but he expected ninjas and big beefy guys to put up one hell of a fight. He wasn't expecting her to throw off his hold with such force, or the high kick to be so skilful.

A high to the face was a new experience for him as well.

Batman though he'd had an advantage strike that he did have an advantage, several in fact. He was bigger, stronger, and within a few minutes of refreshing skills, he was a skill fighter but this Catwoman was good. She stuck him with what felt like claws. As he grabbed his side, she sidestepped him and made for her escape route, the same rope she'd had. He saw her blow him a kiss as she was hoisted up. He pursued.

Running across rooftops was not something he was really familiar with either. Sure he vaulted from them for ease of transport as well as knowing the footing and sight. But he'd never really ran across them until now, since he became Batman.

He lost her when she jumped onto a moving truck, giving him a coy wave as she sped away.

As a sharp pain stabbed his side again he didn't think he'd ever quite felt that way before.

Ron winced again, or since the cowl was sitting beside him on the med table maybe it was Ron who was blocking out the pain as he mentally broke down the night. Wade was pressing for information in a subtle, friend way. "Explain this night events again to me sir."

Ron wanted to sigh. He growled instead. "I underestimated her. A mistake that won't be made again."

Wade gave a look of total disbelief, but said nothing until the wound was clean and the instrument put away. "You misjudged her ability because she was a woman?"

"Not exactly." Wade stood with his arms folded, still looking at Ron. He knew he would not be leaving until he said everything. "I was ready for it in theory. I was prepared for Villaness to use whatever means at her disposal as much as an equally skilled fighter. I just wasn't expecting both form the same woman. She unexpected."

Wade didn't finch. "I though you were supposed to be ready for anything since you became Batman."

Ron stayed silent only scowling. Wade still didn't change his appearance but his tone was as joking as Wade got, "I think you may have finally met you match sir."

Ron didn't like this it. He didn't like thinking about Catwonman and how easily she distracted him. How she got away. He knew he would get her next time, next time he'd be prepared, but still he just wanted to get his mind off of her. He would go mad if he didn't. He replaced one female distraction with another. "Wade, I going to meet an old friend."

Wade smile, as he did. "Does this someone have a name, Ron?"

Ron could tell from his look that Wade fully expected. "Kim."

"Very good, Ron."

As Wade left, Ron though about his meeting with Kim. He going to see his best friend in a long time, since he left her and what better way to get his mind off Catwoman.

Author Notes please review.


	5. Chapter 5 reunited

More on Ron past training in Japan, 2 years since Ron left Middleton Flashback.

Ron always though of his parents no matter what, since their death now Ron was in Japan training. Ron went to the mountains and joined a group of ninjas called, The League of Shadows. Ron trained personally with the leader Ra's Al Ghul his sensei and Yori.

Ra's trained Ron body, spirit, and mind with walking on hot rocks and doing thousands of push ups every day. He also made Ron get hit with staffs in the back, chest, arms, and legs so Ron could learn to fell no pain. Ra's had to train Ron in the art of stealth. Ron had to do much meditating and always had to expect the unexpected. He also used smoke to escape his enemies. Ron was getting better in training. He normal thought about his best friend every night when he was in Japan. Sometimes he try to forget about his past in Middleton but he can't never forget about his best friend. When he return in Middleton he will bring justice.

End of Flashback

Ron thought about his time in Japan as he was driving to Kim apartment, Wade gave him her address, Ron walk up to her apartment door as he ring the door bell.

Kim groan, she heard the door bell, she got up in put on her robe, she thought who could it be at this time of the morning. She walk up to the door and open it. She see a handsome man with blond hair, nice brown eyes, he was very muscular.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Kim asked smiling at the handsome man.

Ron smile, Kim look more beautiful than ever, her short hair, her perfect body.

"How are you doing KP? The handsome man asked, with Kim mouth hang open, the only person who call her that is Ron.

"Ron? Kim asked, looking and seeing the familiar brown eyes, series of freckles, and his blond hair.

"I've missed you, KP," Ron said softly, looking down at the stunned redhead. "How you been?"

"Ron?" She spoke in a soft voice as her mind finally rebooted. "You're back?"

"Yeah," Ron scratched the back of the head in the very familiar manner, "I've been back for a few days now."

"Your back," she breathed, staring at him as she brought her hands up to touch the side of his face.

"I'm back, KP." Ron smile, Kim face turn in rage. Before he could react, his face was forced into her knee.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING SEVEN YEARS FOR THIS!" Kim yelled.

"Kim, I can..." Ron gasped as he stumbled backwards, "explains-Ahh!" He screamed as Kim hit him hard in the face with her foot at full speed.

Kim did a roundhouse kick in the stomach. There was no escape. Ron hit the floor hard and glanced up at Kim with stunned eyes.

"You think I'd just welcome you back after seven-year? After you left me? After I gave you every Damn thing? After you left me to fight villains by myself UGGGHHH!" Kim shouted in inchoate rage, slamming the door in Ron face.

"I guest she mad at me for leaving her." Ron rubbed his face.

Kim storm in her apartment in rage. How dare him to came back after all this year's? She had to fight all the villains by herself. She face Eric by herself, how he betray her. Kim needed a friend for comfort in Ron wasn't their to comfort her. How she wanted to quiet, go back to baby sitting.

Kim took off her robe as it fell on the floor, she all nude in went in the shower. Kim try not to think about Ron, she thought how she change into Catwoman because she didn't want to fight villains no more, how their new villains in town, Blackmask, Deathstroke, Scarecrow. She didn't want to face any crazy villains no more, so she change into Catwoman to be different. Kim wanted to quiet mission a long time ago because Eric betray her. She was in love with Eric, he was a fake and he betray her. Kim needed a change. She didn't want to fight no more villains, gang's member or thugs. Kim got a new role to play in she is Catwoman for now on.

Elsewhere in Middleton in a old apartment

I grabbed the white face paint. Slowly smearing it over my face, leaving the scarred features untouched. I then reached for the black paint, closed my eyes and smeared it, giving the appearance of a clown that echoed my sentiment. I left the best for last, my scarred remnants of my nightmarish for red face paint starting with my lips then moving to the scars. It burned a bit when the paint touched the scars but I like the feeling of it. The feeling of pain.

I walk out the bathroom to my room and grabbed my favourite knife off of the nightstand. Walking into the living area I checked to see if there was anything I needed. I saw another knife and my cards next to the smell couch and grabbed them to. I looked one last time in the mirror. "Perfect."

I grabbed the door knob and opened the door, stepped out into the vacant hallway of the apartment complex and slammed the door behind me leaving everything behind. I walked out into the cool night. Went to the big black SUV and unlocked it. I got inside and stared the engine. When it was warm enough I sped off.

I needed to find people to help me with a bank robbery that I had been planning. It would be too much work to just do it on my own. I also needed a place where i can hide out. Somewhere that nobody would find me. Like an abandoned warehouse.

As I was speeding though the streets of Middleton I saw a club that would be perfect to find some men to help me. When I walked up to the club man asked for my ID. I needed to get in and get out. I didn't have time for this.

So I grabbed my knife, shoved him up against the wall and plunged my knife deep into his neck. Soon in enough there was blood drawn. A lot of it. He would be unconscious soon. I pushed him down and barged into the club.

Right when I got in I spotted three men. They were young and look fit enough to help me. Perfect. I went over to each of them and knocked each of the man unconscious. I dragged their bodies out to the car, put them in the back seat.

Next thing was to find a hideout. After driving around a while. I found and abandoned warehouse that nobody would every go in but I had to go investigate to make sure that it wouldn't fall apart if someone stepped in.

After looking for a good ten minutes at the huge warehouse I went back out to the car. When I opened the back seat door one of the men was already awake.

"Well hello there," I said to him. I licked my bottom lip

The man looked a little frightened at my appearance. Good.

"Help me take in the other men." He did as I said and threw both of the men over his shoulder. He was obedient.

"What's your name kid?" , I asked.

"Ryan." , he said hesitantly.

When we got into the warehouse I had the men sit the other men down. I slapped them both awake and told the other one to sit next to them. They were confused by the unfamiliar surroundings.

"You three are going to help me with my next ah, plan." I told the confused looking men.

"Who are you?" One of the shaking men asked.

I stared at him for a moment.

"I am The Joker."

Author Notes please review. Thank you Jon4576, CajunBear73, farticus3000, ajw1970, Sentinel103. Please continue to review, thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 Playboy image

In the cave, Ron prepares for the night's patrol. He frown to himself again as he thinks back to Wade driving him home and asking how the night with Kim had been. He told Wade that Kim was mad at him.

But his frown soon disappears. Even now, he's surprised at how difficult it was to see her, knowing she was mad at him.

When Batman begins his patrol, he's still slightly dazed with thoughts of Kim, but that only lasts until he reaches the top of the roof. There, the cold air quickly awaken all his senses and Kim is pushed back in his mind.

But, not too far back.

When _she_ lands on the rooftop adjacent to his location, his first thought is of Kim, but he shakes it away and decides to find out what the cat burglar is up to.

Batman lands behind her and immediately regrets it. The view is too...distracting. Instead, he moves and stands next to her at the edge of the building.

"Catwoman. What are you doing here?"

Without turning to look at her, he can see her small smile as she replies, "I wasn't sure I'd see you tonight."

Catwoman closed her eyes and mentally shook her head. She didn't need any other complication besides the one standing next to her at the moment, so she pushed Ron out of her mind. She opened her eyes and focused her gaze on the gray clouds forming in the dark sky, never giving away anything of what she felt.

"What are you doing here?" he asks again. His tone is no longer steady, but angry and harsh.

"Tell you what...you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"I won't let you steal." he replies quickly.

Finally, she turns to look at him, "_Let_ me? Please. I was trying to do _you_ a favor." She shrugs. "Your loss."

Catwoman steps close to the edge, ready to jump off, but he grabs her wrist preventing her departure.

She looks angrily at his hand and he sees her ready to fight him because of it. He eases his grip, but doesn't release her.

"Stay out of trouble, Catwoman."

She tilts her head and her fiery gaze seems to penetrate his mask, almost as though she's looking directly into his eyes. She walks towards him and doesn't stop, "Batman, you _know_ I never go looking for trouble. Trouble always has a way of finding me."

She's pressed severely against Batman, but he doesn't step back despite having room to do so.

"Like you," Catwoman adds, her voice low and alluring, "I didn't go looking for you. _You_ found me." Being this close to him, it's always...intoxicating. "But maybe, it's a good thing you did."

She wraps her arms around his neck and reaches for his lips. It's an angry kiss and she's surprised when he returns it.

He only pulls away to stop from losing himself for a second time tonight. It _might_ be acceptable, even expected, for Ron Stoppable to be weak of a sexy Woman in a cat suit but not for Batman. _Never_ for Batman. He takes a step back, but can't bring himself to look at her, so he doesn't see her triumphant smile.

His voice is steady again as he warns her, "I'll be watching you."

"I _bet_ you will," she purrs and he leaves before he cedes victory again this night.

Ron sighed as he straightened his black tie. After his fight with Kim and Catwoman, he got to get his mind off them because he have to go to a party. A_nother_socialite event where women wore dresses that left little to the imagination and men drank the night away. This was the 4th one within 2 weeks and Ron was getting tired of the same game. When he was sure his "Ron Stoppable" look was perfect, Ron exited the large estate where he had lived his entire life accompanied by Wade. He held the door open while the young Playboy entered the vehicle.

"And who would be the lovely young lady accompanying you tonight?" Wade asked while starting up the Rolls Royce.

"I'm going solo tonight Wade, just head straight to the place." Ron answered.

"As you wish Ron."

Granted going stag isn't a very "Ron" thing to do, but he was looking for a break from having a different scantily clad woman accompany him to every event he attended. Of course in order to keep up his playboy image he'd probably have to be seen leaving with some voluptuous blonde. The thought of it just mad Ron sigh in annoyance.

Sometimes the man had no idea why he even chose to hide behind a _playboy_ persona.

The Rolls Royce came to a halt, indicating their arrival. With a deep breath, the Playboy said goodbye to Wade and put his Ron Stoppable face on. Cameras flashed as paparazzi tried to get a word in with Ron since he return. Many of them were asking why he was without a date. Ron of course coolly ignored them and entered the mansion that rivaled his in size.

Once inside several women looked his way. Each of them with a hungry look in their eyes. A brown hair woman and too short black cocktail dress approached him.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." The woman asked as she looped her arm through Ron's

"I couldn't stay away knowing a gorgeous woman like Bonnie was here." He played along.

"Well good cuz I was hoping you weren't planning on leaving this party alone." Bonnie stated in what she probably thought was a seductive tone. Ron was only half listening. He had noticed the stares he had been getting since he arrived (besides those of lusting females) and could tell that the whispers and quick glances were definitely aimed at him.

"Let's see where the night takes us." Ron responded half heartedly to the Bonnie.

"Excuse me a moment, I have…business to take care of."

The Playboy was determined to find out what had everyone staring and whispering about him. A rumor of a scandalous affair? He'd dealt with plenty of those. Maybe someone was spreading. The last time that happened it took much too long to disperse. Then Ron realized something. While he was thinking to himself the stares diverted to someone else, though the whispering continued. Ron followed the looks and his jaw dropped at what he saw (though he quickly put a nonchalant face on). Kim dressed in an…eye catching back less red dress with her red short hair past her neck. But that wasn't what had everyone talking. It was her date. Ron's fellow good looking, artist, Josh Mankey Kim old crush.

To be honest it wasn't that surprising to see the two together. Ron and Josh had known each other for years, they were never friends to say the least (though neither would admit to it) and they had a thing for competing against each other. But this time Josh had crossed a line. Kim and Ron had some catching up to do, a detail that everyone seemed to notice. Which is probably why everyone was giving Ron odd stares and whispering amongst themselves. Needless to say,The pair spotted Ron and approached him. Josh had his usual Mankey smile and Kim was smirking (Ron had gotten used to both by now).

"Ron! Didn't expect to see you here!" Josh greeted his long time rival with a firm handshake and pat on the shoulder.

"Really? You didn't expect to see Middleton white knight at one of the biggest social gatherings of the year?" Ron retorted. Sometimes Josh was a little too obvious. Though he's sure to love it that way.

"I figure you're a very busy man these days." Josh shrugged off. He then placed his arm around Kim's waist and had the gall to say, "By the way have you met my date, the lovely Miss Kim Possible?"

That struck a nerve and Ron clenched his teeth together for a quick second. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the pair.

"Of course I have. It's been a while… Miss Possible." Ron greeted her as formally as possible.

"Indeed it has Ron." Kim glare. She had been tired of waking up to see a picture of Ron and some idiot badly dressed skank on the front page of the Middleton News since he return or the most recent tabloid. She'd only gone along with Josh in order to make Ron jealous so that they could go yelling at each other. But hearing him call her Miss Possible (which hadn't happened since their first few encounters) the fight they had when he return in her life after sever years. So she decided that two could play at that game.

Ron was surprised to see Kim wrap her arms around Josh neck and completely ignore his presence.

"This place is boring. Why don't we go and have a party of our own?" She asked knowing that Ron's fists were clenched to his sides right about now. Josh easily caught on to her game and played along.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll see you around Ron; I have much more…important matters to attend to."

And with that the pair left and of course everyone began gossiping of what they thought happened. No doubt some story about a shocking love triangle was to be the front page of some ignominious tabloid.

Ron stayed a while longer and conversed with random socialites in order to keep his image up.


	7. Chapter 7 Joker Strikes

"Middleton is getting worse Wade."

"It has only been 1 month Ron since you become Batman; you need to be more patient, Middleton won't change overnight."

"Crime rates have gone up, more and more mob bosses are appearing."

"Don't lose faith Sir, if the hero dies then so does everyone else."

Ron sat in the bat cave going over the past month he had been Batman, he had spread fear into hearts of criminals everywhere by taking down mobs one by one. He had even become Middleton hero earning the trust of the police department. But all of a sudden things started to get worse again. Criminals would pop up out of nowhere and cause more havoc then ever before. More drug dealers appeared as well as weapon suppliers, but there was one gang in particular. They were the most dangerous and whoever their leader was he appeared to have an extremely high IQ; even Ron had trouble figuring out their next move. One thing he didn't understand though was why they dressed up like…

"Clown's, Ron?" Wade questioned.

"They wear clown masks."

"What's so special about them?"

"Normally I wouldn't bother but the way they execute there plans is flawless."

"Do you know who the ring leader is?"

"No, but he'll show himself soon; he'll show himself to me to prove he can out smart me."

SOMEWHERE IN MIDDLETON IN AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Thirteen mob bosses sat around a table that seemed to be falling to pieces, moonlight shone through the broken windows and barely lit the place. A man walked out from the shadows and headed to the top of the table; he pulled out a battered playing card and threw it in to the centre of the table. The apprehensive bosses looked at the card confused; one of them read it out.

"Joker?" His voice echoed thought the warehouse.

The mysterious man walked forwards into the light, his unruly green hair hung in front of his black covered eyes; his face was covered in white but still showed some parts of skin. But what everyone was staring at was his mouth; he had two scars on each side, shaped into a smile with red paint smeared on them and over his lips.

"What the hell are you?" One of the bosses mumbled.

"I'm a Joker among the pack."

"What did you bring us here for?" Another Mob boss said.

"I brought you here for a good reason, lately a hell of a lot of your thugs have been caught….who by?"

"Batman."

"Correct, now a considerably less amount of my so called thugs have not been caught; do you know why that is?"

A tanned man stood up and stared Joker in the eye. His name was Mr. Wolfe; a very powerful drug baron that you certainly wouldn't want to as an enemy. "That's because you kill all of your thugs! Now tell us why the hell you brought us here freak!"

For most people if someone had said that to them they would be mad, but Joker stayed the same, his anger didn't rise at all; almost inhuman. "I brought you here to say that I'm the new head crime boss of Middleton and if you don't like it then leave town, but if you do stay then you have to pay a percentage of all your illegal profits."

"I guess that's why you're the called Joker because you're making…"

Joker cut him off. "One hell of a Joke I know, I thought you might say something that so that's why I took the consideration of placing bombs in all of your homes and offices and if you think I'm bluffing then watch this." He pulled out a box with thirteen buttons on it and names underneath them. Joker pressed the button and an explosion could be heard followed by another explosion soon after.

"Get him." Joker commanded and two thugs appeared out of the shadows and held Mr. Wolfe at gunpoint. Joker walked up to Wolfe and pulled out a knife, his face was filled with anger.

"You should learn to smile more Mr. Wolfe and you'll find that your trouble will simply go away," Joker licked his lips like a snake. "Take a page out of my book, I'm constantly smiling whether I want to or not."

He put the blade up to Wolfe's cheek and lowered his voice to a threatening sound. "Do you know how I got these scars? No thought not, see not many people do. Once I was a decant guy, not perfect but decent. One of the things I did was give a lot of money to crime causes, stop this and stop that. One of the main ones was knife crime, now one day after work I was mugged at knife point and one of the muggers said to me "why so serious?" and cut a smile into my face. Now I can see the funny side of that, can you?"

Wolfe didn't reply; he didn't know what to say.

Joker turned to his thugs. "Give him a dose of his own medicine and make sure it's a large dose, let's see how long you can last before you die a death that most of buyers die."

Wolfe was dragged off and Joker turned back to the twelve other bosses and stared at them. "Any other objections?"

THE NEXT DAY

As Ron headed towards Ron Enterprises, he find out that he was still rich from his naco, so he bought his own business call Ron Enterprise, Wade was driving him, he read the newspaper. "Wolfe was found dead last night overdosed on heroin and his office building and mansion blown up. His wife and two kids died in the explosion as well as countless other employees." Ron sighed. "This isn't what I wanted; this isn't justice by killing other people."

"Do you have any idea who was behind the murder Ron?"

"What makes you think it's a murder Wade?"

He smiled to himself. "Perhaps I've looking after Batman for too long."

Ron smiled back, his though went on Kim how she always count on him to look after him, and ever since Ron lost his parents she was there; but Kim was still mad at him, he and Wade try to talk to her but Kim give him the cold shoulder, even Wade want to know what up with Kim lately, Why she don't call Wade? Or why she don't do mission no more? "Looks like it's going to be a late night tonight, I'm going to find Wolfe's killer."

"Look's like a dark night too." Wade added grimly.

At Ron Enterprises Ron meet Lucius Fox in his office. Fox was the New CEO. Ron felt he needed the family company to be looked after by someone he trusted, trusted enough to not worry why he might not always be in work.

"Well, well; nice of you to join us."

"Lucius." Ron shock his hand.

"So Mr. Stoppable, what can I help you with today?"

"Night-vision."

Fox looked at Ron confused. "Night-vision?"

"Yeah for seeing in the dark, I need it to be like sonar though and connected to my mask."

"Sonar vision, like a bat's?"

"Exactly."

Ron and Fox headed towards the elevator that would take them to the science division.

"So you finally decided to get something to help you see in the dark then?" Fox said.

"I need more of an edge on my enemies."

"Why not get a partner?"

Ron smiled at the thought. "Have some know it all kid following me around, I don't think so."

The lift stopped gently and the doors slid open gracefully revealing a huge workshop full of high-tech gadgets.

"Most of the stuff we have down here is pretty big." Fox said searching for the right box. "Big as in it should be on a plane or submarine, but I think I might just have the one for you." He pulled out what looked like metal swimming goggles and handed them to Ron who in turn put them on. The eyes lit up a bright white colour and Ron could see everything, even through walls.

"You can get these cut into any design and more or less any size you want, these also come with a zoom in feature, up to half a mile, anything else you wanted?"

"Stronger body armour, lots of guns about lately."

LATER ON THAT DAY IN THE BAT-CAVE

Ron fitted the night vision into his Batman mask; this would surely give him the advantage when dropping in on his enemies, make him seem more inhuman which is what criminals seemed to fear most. Wade was at the huge computer that stored almost every single bit of information on Middleton, Ron handed him a disc.

"Load this program on to the computer. You will be able to control the use of my night vision as well and let you see what I see." Ron explained.

"Thank you sir, now I can watch you getting pummeled as well as patching you up afterwards."

"Exactly, it will also let me control it by voice activation. " Ron put his mask on and nodded to Wade. He pressed a button on the huge keyboard and white lenses covered both his eyes; with the whole bat suit on his demeanor would become so much more menacing.

"I'm sure criminals will think twice now about attacking you Ron."

"Let's hope so Wade."

As the day turned into night Ron decided to test his new night vision and stronger armour. He was waiting for a crime, almost willing for one; but living in Middleton City he didn't need to wait for long.

"There appears to be a disturbance at Shreck industries main office." Wade reported.

"Max Shreck, the crime boss?" Batman said.

"Yes sir."

Batman's cape sprung into shape and he glided along the top of Middleton's sky line drawing ever closer to Shreck's office. He crashed in through the window and landed in the middle of several thugs who were holding a man with a bin bag over his head. Batman's guessed it was Max; they were all wearing clown masks.

"Who do you work for?" Batman demanded in his gravely voice.

A man in a grubby purple suit walked out of the shadows. "That would be…me, the new head crime boss of Middleton."

"What do you want with Shreck?" Batman said his eyes scanning the room for all the lights.

Joker laughed to him self. "What, you not gunna ask who I am? What my goal in life is. Why I'm doing this?"

Batman didn't reply.

"I guess not then, ok let's see if the world's greatest detective can figure out my plan; a while ago Mr. Wolfe was found overdosed and his house and office blown up into very small pieces. I'm now here at Shreck industries with Max in my deranged possession," Joker took his hand from behind his back to revel a detonator.

Batman's eye's widened having figured out what was going to happen next.

"If I press the button our friend here goes boom, now I know that you won't let me do that so I have an ultimatum for you. If you get to him in time then I won't detonate him, but if you don't then…" Joker shrugged his shoulders. "There will be a bit of a mess and your nice Batman suit will get messy," He smiled. "You'll have to trust me on this one…and…3, 2, 1 CATCH!"

Batman spun round to see Joker's thugs holding Max to the huge open windows and pushing him through them, he run towards the window and jumped out of them fearlessly.

Joker walked to the window and peered out. "Higher than I thought."

Batman reached for Max's limp hand. Throughout the whole ordeal he had not moved at all, one of the thugs must have knocked him out. The ground was drawing ever closer and the two men were still falling through the air at great speed. Batman fired his grappling hook from his hand, still trying to reach Max's hand. He grabbed it at the last moment just as the hook latched on to something solid.

"Night-Vision!" Batman demanded. Two white lenses covered his eye holes in his mask; as he looked at Max to see where the bomb was he noticed something else. His heart wasn't beating. The night vision worked like sonar.

"Night-Vision off." He pulled the bin bag off of Max's head and saw two smiles cut from each side of his mouth. The blood had congealed to look like one big bloodied smile. Just then the top floor blew up and every other floor heading towards Batman, he let go of his grappling hook and fell the last few floors waiting for the last moment to spread open his cape to form two big bat wings. The force of the blast caught up to Batman and flung him into the building across the street, another explosion could be heard in the distance too.

Across the rooftop was Catwoman watching Batman flung a man into a building across the street. Catwoman look at Batman Sexy body as she was holding a jewel in her hand, she stare one last glance at Batman before she disappear in the night.

Middleton new villain the Joker was proving to be more cunning and sick minded then ever.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of it, how well did i write the characters...or how bad did i write them, please review and tell me. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8 Psychopath Loose

Ron realized something was wrong. At first, more pressing matters (mostly in the form of a psychopath clown) had left him little time to ponder over, comparably, petty delinquency. But now, thanks to the ever present shadow of the Batman, organized crime seemed to be losing steam and he had allowed himself to investigate some of the less violent crimes that marred his city. Careful consideration of several luxury good robberies revealed that someone was systematically attacking high-end stores.

The thefts were odd in that the burglar did not sweep the entire store. One would think after working so hard to breach the security systems, the thief would want to flee with as much merchandise as possible, but the item taken was usually a single, albeit elaborate, piece. The thefts were undetected until the next morning, suggesting the perp had scoped out their target thoroughly and knew the security systems well.

And so, Batman waited, perched on top of a particularly foul looking gargoyle on the corner overlooking. He sat up a little straighter, arching his back and expecting it to creak after holding the uncomfortable position for so long. He had waited here after patrol four times this week, patiently, hoping that the thief would show. The skylight at the top of the low-rise seemed like a particularly inviting breaching point, so he chose a vantage that gave him a clear view of the entire glass enclave.

Batman cursed under his breath as he caught a flicker of movement, and saw a slinking figure _exit_ the skylight and start to shoot across the length of the rooftop. The thief must have used a different entrance, so the plan to use the store itself as a cornering point was now bust. He jumped, letting his wings catch the wind as he swept down, but the thief was fast, having already reached the ledge.

His boots scraped the ground lightly as he made contact and skidded to a crouch. The thief, Catwoman he noted, stopped in her tracks.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

As she turned, he arched a brow beneath his mask.

His menacing steps clearly did not have the intended effect as she swung a small velvet bag in front of her to some unheard beat. "Well, be that as it may, doesn't make you any less nutty."

As Batman got within arm's reach, her leg cracked up and her boot caught him in the jaw, sending him reeling backwards. He grabbed the closest chimney for support, and by the time he had blinked the stars out of his eyes, she had made it to the adjacent rooftop. He shook his head to clear his vision and broke into a full sprint, leading with his hand as he shot a grapple out to the ledge. It connected and the line began to reel him in, shooting him forward and letting him gain some ground. However, she took a sharp left and sent out a rope, no, a whip, to the balconies five floors above them. She swung on the line and managed to disappear for a moment behind a particularly tall building on the intersecting street. But Batman was perceptive, and saw her drop into an alleyway on the other side of the block.

He grappled again, and let the mechanism pull him again, this time falling down to land in front of her.

Catwoman whistled lightly as the Batman cut her off. "You're quick."

"Give me the bag."

She cracked her whip against the ground and the sound echoed through the narrow alley, which amplified the already jarring noise. "In case I didn't make it clear, handsome," she replied, "you're not getting this, until you catch me."

So Batman rushed her, which she anticipated. Her whip wrapped around the nearest fire escape, and she leapt up to escape. She was 6 feet in the air when his grapple caught her ankle, and he yanked, hard. She yelped as she came down, crashing into the nearest dumpster and rolling off the lid. She was up on two shaky feet as he rounded the corner and pinned her forcefully against the wall.

"Caught you," he growled as he squeezed her shoulder roughly, feeling the taught muscle underneath. "The bag."

"You don't want this old thing, do you, Bats?" She asked him and flashed a predatory, but sultry smile. "Why don't I actually make this worth your while, hmm?"

She unhooked the velvet bag from her belt and tossed it behind him, and he glanced, for just a moment, but that was all it took, and she slammed her elbow down hard against forearm and broke his hold. She dodged his fist as he sent it out to strike her, but he noticed she was moving slower and favouring her left leg. The fall hadn't been painless. Her whip shot up again, and this time, she was successful as she climbed lithely up the fire escape and disappeared over the roof, despite her injuries.

As he opened the bag of loot she had discarded, he was unsurprised to find it empty, and sighed as he tossed it into an open trash can.

* * *

Kim cringed as she peeled her costume off her leg, which revealed that her left thigh was already purpling beneath a series of nasty scratches. She leaned her head back on the couch and allowed herself a moment to gaze out the window of her apartment where she could see the twinkling city lights reflecting off the East River.

"Ouch," she murmured, pushing herself up and beginning the arduous journey across her living room to the kitchen. She stopped momentarily at the granite island and fingered the necklace of cascading diamonds. From the delicate central chain, clusters of the clear-cut jewels hung in an elaborate pattern. "But totally worth it."

She retrieved a bag of frozen peas from the fridge and pressed them against her skin, hissing at the immediate pain caused by the pressure. She felt a familiar soft warmth at her ankle as her one-eyed calico nuzzled her.

"How are you, Isis darling," Kim cooed, patting the island barstool. The calico took the cue and jumped up, arching her back beneath Kim's hand, but her one beady eye rested on Kim's leg as she mewled lightly.

She gathered the cat up into her arms and collapsed once more on the dark blue couch, not bothering to change out of the tight underclothes she wore beneath her costume. She turned on the TV and flicked through the channels, boredom wrought on her face, until the red and white banner of "BREAKING NEWS" caught her eye.

"-two more man and woman have been found under sewer grating in Old Middleton, on the corner of 73rd and 4th. Suspicions arose when the grates began to overflow following substantial rainfall on Wednesday. MCPD has alluded to the fact that the bodies might have washed through the sewer systems, with the most possible origin being Crime Alley."

"Of course," Kim murmured.

The scene cut to a Commissioner Jim Gordon, standing behind a podium. He sullenly pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed. "These man and Woman, found a month ago in the reservoir, was discovered their body dead had a smile on their face's."

"Who were the new victims?" shouted a reported from the crowd.

"Like the previous victim, they were young women and man."

"Do you think it's a serial killer?" yelled the same, anxious reporter.

Gordon sniffed and planted his hands against the podium. "Yes," he stated.

The flashes went off in a frenzy, as did the myriad of questions, but Gordon yelled over the din, "We urge citizens to report any suspicious behaviour, anonymously if needed, to the MCPD hotline, and please be vigilant when visiting the more seedy neighbourhoods, particularly at night!"

Kim turned off the television, throwing the remote to the adjacent loveseat in frustration. A psychopath loose.

Author Notes: please review.


End file.
